Five times Kurt and Blaine almost get caught
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Cacher leur relation aux yeux des autres, fut probablement la pire idée que Kurt et Blaine aient pu avoir... Traduction
1. Chapter 1

Traduction the **_Five Times Kurt and Blaine Almost Got Caught_** par **Fleurdelisee**. Originalement, c'est publié en OS, mais j'ai décidé de le publier en partie; le plaisir dur plus longtemps ainsi :D Comme l'histoire est déjà traduite en entier, la publication devrait se faire rapidement. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq fois où Kurt et Blaine se sont presque fait surprendre<strong>

**1.**

Caleb était rudement fier de lui-même. C'était la deuxième semaine en ligne qu'il ne se perdait pas quelque part dans la Dalton Academy; un record, vraiment. Enfin, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des vacances de Noël. Avant ça, eh bien, son record avait été de seize jours. Tout le monde pensait que les seniors[1] n'avaient pas la vie facile avec la charge de travail et les applications au collège, mais vraiment, personne ne pensait à quel point c'était difficile pour les freshmen. L'école était _gigantesque_et, bien que les garçons de Dalton fussent gentils et tout, c'était encore difficile de trouver sa place quand on était un première année qui était petit et joufflu et qui avait des boucles rousses sur la tête. Il ne lui était même pas permis de s'essayer pour les Warblers avant qu'il ne soit un élève de deuxième, ce qui était injuste puisqu'il était certain que de se retrouver avec les garçons les plus branchés du campus le rendrait branché également.

Ou à tout le moins, suffisamment branché pour que son frère, un junior, arrête de parler de lui comme étant son 'double grandeur-hobbit'. C'était totalement injuste parce que personne n'appelait ce Warbler- Blaine, si sa mémoire était bonne- un hobbit bien que tout le monde savait qu'il avait des cheveux bouclés épiques et qu'il était un exploit verticalement parlant.

Caleb se laissa entraîner par son meilleur ami- dans le _monde entier_, ceci dit – après son cours de math. Ce qui était triste avec Bentley, c'était qu'il était un étudiant de jour; il n'était donc pas admis sur le campus après sept heures. Encore, ça leur donnait beaucoup de temps pour rôder dans la salle commune de ses dortoirs et, s'ils avaient suffisamment de chance, pour jouer à des jeux vidéo. Ils auraient pu aller chez Bentley, mais Caleb n'avait pas tout à fait le droit de quitter le campus depuis qu'il s'était perdu dans Westerville et qu'ils avaient dut appeler la police pour le retrouver. Il aurait pu sans sortir sans elle, mais son frère était le plus grand rapporteur dans l'histoire de l'univers. Sans mentir.

Ils arrivaient trop tard et durent regarder des seniors surexcités jouer à Team Fortress 2 comme si leur vie en dépendait. Wes et David, si Caleb se souvenait bien de ce que son frère avait dit. Parlant d'Eaton, il s'avançait vers eux un petit sourire en coin sur son visage.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un Samsagace? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il retournait une chaise pour l'enfourcher, souriant encore à son petit frère.

« Non, Bentley et moi voulions le Xbox, mais euh … »

« Les Wondertwin, stupide petit frère. Ne les laisse pas savoir que tu as oublié qui ils étaient ou ils pourraient bien t'adopter en tant que leur Chia pet parlant. »

Parce que, bien sûr, son frère n'avait pas hérité des épouvantables cheveux frisés de la famille et se faisait un devoir de rappeler à Caleb ce qu'il avait sur la tête.

« … les Wondertwins nous ont battu à ça. Pas un gros problème. Nous allons nous avancer dans nos lectures en anglais. Maintenant, va-t-en, s'il te plait, je suis avec un ami. »

« Oh, bien, comme tu veux. Je vais aller m'asseoir avec mes propres amis, tu sais, David, Wes, Charlie, _Blaine_. » Avec un clin d'œil, il s'en alla.

« N'arrêtera-t-il jamais de se moquer de toi avec lui? » demanda Bentley, levant à peine la tête de sa copie de _Le Hobbit_ Caleb devrait peut-être se trouver un nouveau meilleur ami s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire oublier à quel point il aimait Samagace Gamegie.

C'était ça le problème. Blaine ne savait même pas qui il était. Pour eux tous, il était connu comme le 'mini-Eaton' et le premier soliste des Warblers ne s'intéressait certainement pas au vilain petit canard hideux qui servait de petit frère à l'un des choristes.

Pour ajouter à l'humeur mélancolique de Caleb, cet élève transféré qui ressemblait à un lutin entra dans la salle, se méritant un sourire lumineux de la part de Blaine, sourire qui lui fut retourné avant qu'il ne s'assoit à côté de lui sur le sofa.

« Tu observes encore la poupée Hummel, Cal. Tu dois arrêter de faire ça. Ou au moins, arrête de nier le fait que tu as un faible pou ton colibri fredonnant. »

Colibri fredonnant était le surnom top-secret que Bentley et lui utilisaient pour parler de Blaine en publique. Malin, n'est-ce pas? Il en était plutôt fier. Ça lui était venu le jour où il avait vu les Warblers performer Teenage Dream de Katy Perry dans la salle commune des seniors; il s'était perdu et s'était retrouvé là par erreur. Une agréable erreur, très agréable. Il aurait pu jurer que Blaine avait regardé vers lui durant toute la performance. Bien sûr, son frère avait dut tout ruiner en disant qu'il regardait plutôt vers le monstrueux lutin.

« Je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui, Ben. J'aspire à devenir comme lui. Je suis certain qu'il me ressemblait lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans. Savais-tu qu'il avait été transféré ici il y a deux ans seulement parce qu'il avait été trop brutalisé dans son ancienne école publique? Comme c'est bouleversant! Et maintenant, regarde où il en est. Le soliste principale des Warblers, l'un des garçons les plus populaires du campus… »

« Et sortant avec le nouvel élève. »

« Il ne sort pas avec lui. Il l'a dit lui-même. »

« _Pitié._ Tu es le plus brillant de notre classe. N'agis pas stupidement, ça ne te va pas très bien. »

« D'accord, alors comme deuxième élève le plus brillant de notre classe, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi il mentirait à propos de ça? Il est la star des Warblers. Si quelqu'un peu s'en sortir en sortant ouvertement avec un garçon, c'est lui. »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Kurt ne veut pas que tout le monde le sache? J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne l'avait pas eu facile avant d'être transféré, » commenta Bentley, agitant sa main avec dédain.

« Eh bien, il ne devrait pas mettre ses problèmes sur les épaules de Bla… du colibri fredonnant. Ce n'est définitivement pas super. Dieu, il est tellement égoïste. »

« En fait, c'est vraiment un gentil garçon. Je lui ai parlé l'autre jour, » quand Bentley vit le visage de son ami, il se reprit. « J'ai parlé à _Kurt_ l'autre jour et il est vraiment merveilleux. Alors_ si_lui et Bla… » Caleb le fit taire avec un sifflement. « …s'il sort avec le colibri fredonnant, tu devrais être heureux pour lui.

« Oui, heureux pour un gars qui arrive ici en milieu d'année, agissant comme si la place lui appartenait et décrochant ensuite la place de second soliste des Warblers _sans_aucune audition et puis sortant possiblement avec le garçon le plus sexy du campus. Je devrais définitivement être heureux pour lui, tu as raison. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse regarder ailleurs, Kurt tourna sa tête dans sa direction et rencontra son regard. Paraissant surpris, il salua maladroitement de la main avant de se retourner vers l'écran du téléviseur pour donner un conseil à Wes.

« Je te le jure, Cal, si tu mentionnes encore les Warbler aujourd'hui, je vais me faufiler dans la chambre de Kurt et t'étouffer avec Pavarotti. Je ne plaisante pas. C'est tout ce dont tu parles. Je sais que ça importe énormément pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas entrer dans les Warblers avant septembre, passe par dessus. »

« Pourquoi je te garde près de moi? » demanda Caleb avant d'être complètement ignoré par son ami.

Caleb se tendit lorsque Blaine se leva et dépassa sa table alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu l'as_reniflé_? » grogna Bentley incrédule.

« Tu sembles sous-estimer la profondeur du béguin de mon frère pour Anderson. Le Kilimanjaro est un amoncellement de sable à côté de ça. »

« Je _n'_ai_pas_ le béguin pour lui. Arrête tout de suite avec ça. »

« Oh, tu as raison, petit frère. Tu _aspires_à devenir comme lui. Tu as déjà les mêmes cheveux. Parlant de ça, Blaine, mec, viens ici, » appela-t-il Blaine lorsqu'il réapparut dans la pièce.

« Eh Eaton, mini-Eaton, » il jeta un regard à Bentley, hésitant. « Ami de mini-Eaton. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mec? » demanda-t-il en tapant l'épaule d'Eaton. Touchant Eaton. La jalousie revint en Caleb. »

« Mon nom est Caleb et lui c'est Bentley, » murmura Caleb, relevant à peine la tête.

« Salut, je suis Blaine, » dit-il avec un grand sourire, serrant les mains de Caleb et Bentley. « Alors? »

« Mon frère à besoin de conseils pour ses cheveux. »

Blaine claqua sa langue alors qu'il regardait vers Caleb, étudiant ses cheveux. Le plus jeune garçon rougit jusqu'à la racine.

« Je ressens ta peine, mais n'est pas peur, il y a quelque chose à faire avec ce… » il agita ses mains en faisant de grands cercles, « …désordre. Eh, Kurt, viens ici, » appela-t-il ensuite par-dessus son épaule. Kurt traversa la pièce et se plaça aux côtés de Blaine, définitivement dans son espace personnel. « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec les cheveux de mon ami Caleb? »

Caleb rougit violemment lorsque Blaine l'appela son ami.

« Définitivement pas ce que tu fais au tiens, uh, » commenta Kurt avant de s'approcher plus près et de toucher les cheveux de Caleb d'une main experte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ses cheveux? Il semble bien, » s'opposa presque Caleb, relevant la tête vers Kurt avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Non, on dirait qu'il porte un casque et c'est vraiment, vraiment dégoûtant au toucher. »

« Ne sois pas un tel connard envers lui, » dit sombrement Caleb, sentant Kurt tirer sur ses cheveux juste assez fort pour que ça lui fasse mal.

« Ne va pas là, chéri, » dit-il juste assez fort pour que seul Caleb puisse l'entende. « Tu es un gentil garçon, j'en suis certain, mais ne me pousse pas ou je vais t'anéantir. » Reculant, il sourit joyeusement à Caleb comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Tu es pensionnaire, n'est-ce pas? Viens dans ma chambre vendredi après les cours et je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Tournant les talons de cette manière hautaine que Caleb détestait tellement, il retourna directement vers le téléviseur, demandant rudement à David ce qu'il pensait qu'il faisait et s'il aimait ou non être un perdant ou s'il voulait gagner pour une fois. Blaine le suivit avec un regard adorateur, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, s'assoyant près de lui sur le sol.

Des heures plus tard, Caleb escortait Bentley au portail, se sentant malheureux. Un message texte d'Eaton réussit à le distraire alors qu'il retournait à son dortoir et il prit le mauvais tournant, réalisant cinq minutes plus tard qu'il avançait dans la mauvaise direction et qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Il était sur le point d'appeler son frère à l'aide lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière qui fit naître des papillons dans son estomac; Blaine était proche. Une seconde voix lui dit que Kurt était avec lui, effaçant immédiatement le sourire de son visage.

Suivant les voix à demi-étouffées dans l'espoir de demander la direction à Blaine, il atterrit à l'extérieur d'une classe vide. Des gloussements retenus, le froissement de tissus et puis quelque chose qui sonnait écœurement comme le bruit mouillé des baisers atteignirent les oreilles de Caleb et il se figea.

Peut-être qu'il avait mal entendu. Peut-être qu'il réagissait excessivement et qu'il exagérait ce qu'il avait entendu et sérieusement, comment pouvait-il savoir comment les baisers sonnaient lorsqu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne auparavant, _sérieusement_. C'était stupide. Il réagissait excessivement, c'était définitif. Bentley aurait ris à gorge déployée s'il avait pu le voir.

Caleb s'éloignait lorsqu'il trébucha sur une bosse sur le tapis et frappa le mur opposé de son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Blaine légèrement froissé ouvrait la porte de la classe, une faible expression de panique dans les yeux alors qu'il examinait le couloir.

« Eh, mini-Eaton! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici? » demanda-t-il d'un air détaché, resserrant sa cravate.

« Je me suis perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je lui donnais des leçons de français[2], » dit Kurt, paraissant tiré à quatre épingles alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. « Il est vraiment… » il s'arrêta un instant, le coin de ses lèvres se retroussant, « … il _craint_ vraiment en français. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire sous-entendu avant que Blaine entoure les épaules de Caleb de son bras.

« Allons à la maison, jeune hobbit. »

C'était vraiment injustifié; il avait à peine deux pieds de plus que lui. Caleb était prêt à laisser ça de côté parce que Blaine Anderson le touchait et son bras était probablement la seule chose qu'il l'empêchait de flotter jusqu'au Paradis.

* * *

><p>[1] Bon, j'ai un peu de mal à vous dire ce que représente les 'seniors' puisque je ne connais pas le système d'éducation français et que je m'y perds. Disons juste que ça correspond à la dernière année avant les études supérieurs et que les 'freshmen' correspondent à la première année après 'l'élémentaire'. Les 'juniors' tant qu'à eux, sont ceux qui précèdent les 'seniors'.<p>

[2] Comprenons le sous-entendu ici, en disant que 'français' se dit 'french' en anglais et qu'il s'agit parfois d'une façon d'appeler un baiser…


	2. Chapter 2

Traduction the **_Five Times Kurt and Blaine Almost Got Caught_** par **Fleurdelisee**.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq fois où Kurt et Blaine se sont presque fait surprendre<strong>

**2.**

« Cet enfant me déteste, » soupira Kurt alors qu'il s'affalait sur le sofa aux côtés de Blaine, s'appuyant doucement contre lui. Un sentiment de déjà-vue s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit Wes et David qui jouaient encore à des jeux vidéos; Halo 3 cette fois.

« Tu dramatises, » répliqua Blaine, tapant gentiment sa main. Kurt la serra brièvement en retour avant de réarranger ses cheveux. « Il a un faible pour moi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il irait aussi loin que de te détester parce que nous sommes amis. »

Kurt grogna, soufflant 'amis' avec un sourire en coin à Blaine. L'autre garçon poussa son épaule de la sienne, retenant un sourire.

« Amis mon cul, » commenta Harry.

« Désolé de décevoir ton amour pour les commérages, mais il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une affection platonique entre Blaine et moi. »

« Ouais, peu importe, je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation encore une fois, » répliqua Henry avec un soupire, se cachant un peu plus derrière son livre d'Histoire Européenne.

« Oh mon dieu, _Weasley_, un singe doté d'intelligence jouerait mieux que toi, » s'écria Kurt pour éloigner l'attention de la tension sexuelle qui les entourait toujours Blaine et lui.

Il rejoignit les deux garçons sur le sol et arracha la manette de contrôle des mains de Wes. « Donne-moi ça. Tu as perdu le privilège de jouer au Xbox. C'est ça. Ça me fait physiquement mal de voir que tu crains autant. Je fais ça pour toi. Vraiment. » Kurt mis sa main sur son coeur avant de se tourner vers le téléviseur.

« Tu es devenu vraiment _cocky**[1]** d_epuis que tu t'attires les faveurs de Blaine, » dit Wes de façon à ce que seul Kurt puisse l'entendre.

« Il y a là un sous-entendu que je ne vais pas relever, mais sérieusement, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Déni, déni, déni, » dit David, rejoignant leur conversation murmurée. « Nous t'attraperons la main dans le sac un jour ou l'autre, Hummel. »

« Oh! Elles seront vides, ne t'inquiète pas[2]. » Kurt eu un sourire satisfait alors que Wes et David grognèrent leur désapprobation.

Kurt n'était pas tout à fait heureux de cacher sa relation avec Blaine à tout le monde. Ils en avaient longuement discuté lorsqu'il avait été visité les Anderson durant le congé de Noël. Autant voulaient-ils être ensemble pour toujours, et que les gens aillent se faire foutre s'ils désapprouvaient, ils n'étaient également pas suffisamment confortable pour franchir le prochain pas, celui disant 'eh, oui, je suis gay, mais maintenant je ne fais pas seulement que dire que je le suis, je fréquente désormais un mec.' Des pas de bébé, avait dit Blaine avant d'attirer Kurt pour un baiser qui lui avait coupé le souffle.

Mais encore, c'était extrêmement difficile de ne pas mettre ses mains partout sur Blaine à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. La nécessité de l'auto-retenu était probablement malsaine et il en résulterait probablement de terribles conséquences. On ne se demandait pas pourquoi les Victoriens étaient si pâles et semblaient malades. Ne pas toucher quand c'était permis était encore plus dur que de vouloir toucher ce que tu ne pouvais pas.

Pour ajouter à sa misère, ses amis s'étaient fait un point d'honneur de jouer aux marieurs avec eux, qu'importe ce qu'ils disaient pour les décourager. Après une embûche/attaque particulièrement vicieuse de la part de la moitié des Warblers, Blaine avait tiré Kurt dans sa salle de bain privée et dit qu'il allait prétendre qu'il était hétéro pour les empêcher de courir derrière eux avec une branche de gui une autre fois.

« Ils ont atteint ce point, Kurt, » gémit-il, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon par désespoir. « Ils courent après nous avec une branche de gui à la fin d'un mois de _janvier_ qui s'étire. Ils sont fous. Je pense que je devrais dire que j'ai rencontré une fille durant le congé de Noël et qu'elle ma convaincu de changer de camp. Ils vont me croire parce que ça expliquerait ma fidélité à Katy Perry. Je pourrais dire que je l'aime pour ses seins, pas pour son talent. »

« Oui, et ensuite ils voudront la rencontrer en voulant en même temps te botter le derrière pour m'avoir mené en bateau. On s'en tient au plan, Blaine. » Kurt soupira et posa un baiser sur le front de Blaine.

« Mentir à travers nos dents et avoir des sessions de pelotage enflammées dans diverses pièces de Dalton? » gémit presque Blaine.

« N'oublie pas les douches, » ajouta Kurt, repoussant une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

« Comment le pourrais-je? » demanda-t-il, faisant un pas pour se rapprocher et pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, baiser qu'il retourna joyeusement.

« D'un autre côté, tous ces mensonges et ses cachoteries font de ça, » il posa un autre baiser, plus long, sur les lèvres de Blaine, « quelque chose de vraiment sexy. »

Bien sûr, Kurt n'avait pas prévu qu'un freshman embarrassant commencerait à venir pointer son nez dans ses affaires. Il voulait vraiment effrayer l'enfant pour le chasser, mais il était le frère de l'un des Warbler et il devait le traiter comme s'il était son propre frère.

« Tu sais qu'il nous a presque attrapés, pas vrai? » demanda Kurt à Blaine alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria. Botter les fesses de David l'avait affamé.

« Ouais, je sais. Tu aurais du voir son visage quand je suis sortit de la salle. Il est vraiment attachant, toutefois. Est-ce qu'on peut l'adopter? »

Kurt renifla avec dédain, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux adopter un nouveau freshman toutes les semaines. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils tombent tous amoureux de moi et qu'ils deviennent tous éblouis lorsque je les regarde! » laissa s'échapper Blaine dramatiquement.

« Blaine Anderson : rendant les garçons gays depuis 1993, » dit Kurt sarcastiquement, bougeant sa main comme s'il parlait du gros titre d'un journal.

Comme si c'était le signal, un freshman que Blaine avait accidentellement amené à foncer dans un mur le mois dernier, sourit largement lorsque Blaine lui fit un geste de la main.

« Tu ne lui as pas jeté un regard furieux? » demanda Blaine une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de voix.

« Non, celui-là est attachant. Il me fait penser à moi avec Finn l'an dernier. Le seul qui me dérange vraiment c'est le frère d'Eaton. Il donne l'impression qu'il pourrait, je ne sais pas, se conformer à ça. »

« Avant qu'il n'ait les couilles de me parler, je vais être un sophomore au collège, » répliqua Blaine en haussant les épaules. « D'un autre côté, il ne me reste seulement que quatre mois ici. »

« Ne me rappel pas que je vais devoir passer une année seul ici, » dit sombrement Kurt, effleurant la main de Blaine de la sienne.

« Oh, ta vie est si dure, Kurt. Comment faisais-tu avant de me rencontrer? »

« Ce n'était pas vivre, oh, lumière de mes journées, » répliqua-t-il solennellement avant de sourire.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre, » dit Eaton alors qu'il passait près d'eux, son frère sur ses talons.

« Eh, tes cheveux ont l'air bien, mi— Caleb, » dit gentiment Blaine, lui offrant sa marque de commerce : son sourire charmeur. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Maintenant, si Blaine me laissait styliser ses cheveux, » soupira Kurt plus que dramatique. C'était au tour de Blaine de lui donner un coup de coude.

« Je préfère quand tu y sèmes le désordre, » souffla-t-il pour que lui seul l'entende. Kurt rougit.

« Merci, Kurt. Il ne ressemble presque plus à un hobbit, maintenant. Si seulement il pouvait devenir plus grand, enh? Caleb, est-ce que tu as remercié Kurt? » dit Eaton comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui était lent d'esprit. L'adolescent marmonna avant de disparaître en vitesse, rougissant. « Tu as corrompu mon frère, Blaine. Tu dois arrêter d'interagir avec lui. Maintenant, il va fixer le vague avec intensité durant des heures, fredonnant des chansons de Taylor Swift. Merci, vraiment. »

« Dis-lui que je préfère Katy Perry! » lui lança Blaine et il lui présenta son doigt par-dessus son épaule. '_Je fais des ces garçons hétéro des gays_.' Blaine commença alors à chanter sur l'air de Good Girls Go Bad.

« Ne fais pas ça, » dit Kurt avec sérieux. « Sérieusement, ne le fais pas. » C'était en vain; Blaine continua à modifier la chanson jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis avec leurs amis dans la salle de repas.

Toutes rencontres avec Caleb furent oubliées lorsque Kurt apprit que son camarade de chambre était à l'infirmerie avec une appendicite potentielle. Il essaya de son mieux de ne pas brandir son poing dans les airs en signe de victoire, jetant un œil à Blaine avec un sourcil relevé. Le hochement de tête de ce dernier était à peine perceptible, mais Kurt ne le manqua pas.

Trois heures plus tard, Kurt tirait Blaine par sa cravate, essayant de la défaire alors que l'autre garçon suçait et embrassait son cou avec ferveur; celle de Kurt étant déjà abandonnée sur le sol.

« Trop de vêtements, » dit Blaine contre sa peau lorsqu'il commença à retirer le chandail de Kurt. « Les uniformes sont peut-être sexy, spécialement sur toi, mais ils sont si exaspérant. » Il laissa s'échapper un cri de victoire lorsqu'il réussi à déboutonner suffisamment le chandail de Kurt pour embrasser sa clavicule.

Kurt les fit changer de position, chevauchant les hanches de Blaine et baissant le regard vers lui avec un sourire en coin. Aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait dans son état d'excitation, il commença à déboutonner le chandail de Blaine, caressant son torse aussitôt qu'il eut repoussé le tissu blanc de ses épaules. Après un moment, Blaine l'attira à lui, écrasant une autre fois leurs lèvres ensembles.

« Peux-tu croire ça? » murmura Kurt avec un rire lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. « Un lit. Pas un sofa, pas un placard, pas un bureau. Un_ freaking_lit. »

« Et un vendredi soir entier pour nous, » ajouta Blaine, caressant de haut en bas chaque côté de Kurt. « Ce chandail a besoin de disparaître, en passant. Maintenant. »

Kurt se plia à la demande, résistant à l'envie de juste s'en débarrasser. Il savait qu'il aurait à recoudre les boutons le jour suivant et cette pensée suffit pour l'obliger à déboutonner jusqu'en bas. Kurt commença alors à défaire la boucle de ceinture de Blaine, essayant de contrôler ses mains tremblantes. Il releva les yeux pour voir Blaine, à travers ses cils, le fixer, en transe.

« Tu es tellement sexy, » dit-il, serrant les poignets de Kurt.

Kurt était sur le point de se pencher pour l'embrasser lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un jouer avec la serrure de la porte. La panique couru à travers ses veines et il retient un cri, tirant le couvre-lit sur leur deux corps. Blaine comprit l'indication et s'enfonça en-dessous, s'étendant autant qu'il le pouvait. Kurt étira le bras jusqu'à sa lampe de chevet et l'éteignit, remarquant les deux blazers, les deux pairs de souliers et les deux cravates qui les trahissaient en étant entièrement offerts à la vue.

« Parker! » pépia Kurt alors que son camarade chambre entrait dans la pièce, ne se donnant pas la peine d'allumer les lumières avant de se jeter sur son lit. « Comment va ton appendice? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Intacte. C'était- je préférerais ne pas te parler de mes problèmes d'intestins, d'accord? »

« D'accord, ne me donne définitivement pas les détails, » dit Kurt, se raidissant lorsqu'il sentit Blaine bouger contre lui, ses cheveux chatouillant ses côtes.

« Tu es déjà au lit? Il est seulement neuf heures, » dit Parker, ouvrant sa lampe de chevet et récupérant son ordinateur portable qui était sur le sol. « Ça te dérange si je reste éveillé? Et pourquoi il y a deux blazers sur le sol? »

« Blaine était ici il y a un moment. Nous révisions. Il l'a oublié. » Kurt avait des sueurs froides.

Parker hocha la tête, ses yeux s'attardant sur les deux paires de souliers. Kurt mordit sa lèvre et retient son souffle.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? Je peux voir la façon dont tu le regardes quand il est là. Tu peux, tu sais, me parler si tu en as besoin. Je m'en fou si tu es gay. »

« Parker, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais je préférerais ne pas avoir cette conversion maint…» Kurt s'interrompit brutalement lorsque Blaine éternua.

« Est-ce que ton couvre-lit vient d'éternuer? »

« Non. »

« Tu es sûr? Je suis certain d'avoir entendu…»

« Non. Tu n'as rien entendu. Non. »

« … d'accord. Alors, je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite, quand je vais revenir, il n'y aura pas cette bosse étrange dans ton lit, d'accord. Et on ne mentionnera jamais plus cet évènement. »

Kurt le remercia d'une voix blanche, laissant sa tête tomber sur son oreiller alors que le garçon quittait la chambre.

« Ne me tue pas! Je suis allergique à la poussière! » s'exclama Blaine lorsque Kurt retira le couvre-lit de lui avait un regard qui aurait pu rivaliser avec Sue Sylvester.

* * *

><p>[1] « cocky » signifie 'arrogant' en français. Après s'être littéralement cassée la tête à tenter de trouver une façon de traduire ce mot en tenant compte du jeu de mots qui suit, j'en suis finalement arrivée à la conclusion, avec l'auteure, que la seule solution était de le laisser en anglais et de vous expliquer le sens. Donc, 'cocky' signifiant 'arrogant' on voit le jeu de mots en référence avec 'cock' qui fait référence à 'pénis' en français<p>

[2] En anglais, il est dit 'red-handed' qui signifie 'attraper la main dans le sac, et ensuite il est dit 'it will be white hand'. Un peu un jeu de mot qui n'est pas traduisible en français du au fait de l'expression. J'ai pris la liberté de traduire pour que ça sonne bien parce qu'autrement, 'ce serait main blanche' ne donne pas vraiment l'effet désiré…


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, je vais être franche, je me suis relue que très rapidement pour ce chapitre, mais c'est seulement parce que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps- parce que c'est ce que j'ai fais, vous faire attendre longtemps!- et qu'autrement, ça aurait attendu encore quelque temps. N'hésitez pas à me signaler tout erreur de traduction! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Traduction the <em><strong>Five Times Kurt and Blaine Almost Got Caught<strong>_ par **Fleurdelisee**.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq fois où Kurt et Blaine se sont presque fait surprendre<strong>

**3.**

« D'accord, les gars, écoutez, » dit Wes, se levant à la table durant le déjeuner. « Je veux dire, Warblers. Les gars," répéta-t-il alors que personne ne l'écoutait.

Blaine et Kurt étaient occupés à se regarder avec adoration, Henry et Eaton faisaient des devoirs de dernière minute, Charlie était au téléphone avec sa petite amie et la plupart des autres étaient à moitié endormis sur la table. Wes jeta un regard à David et Trent, ses deux collègues, et soupira.

« D'accord, Warblers, fermez-là et écoutez-moi ou je vais m'assurer que nous ne ferons rien d'autres que des chansons de Rick Astley jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, » dit-il plus fort, se mettant debout sur sa chaise. Tout le monde le regarda, interrogateurs, comme s'il réagissait exagérément sans raisons. « Merci. J'ai oublié de vous dire lors de notre dernière rencontre que celle de ce soir est ouverte au public. Attendez-vous à de nombreux _freshmen _bruyants et surexcités qui espèrent se joindre à nous l'an prochain, et n'oubliez pas qu'aujourd'hui nous recevons les suggestions de la Saint-Valentin de la part des trois personnes dont le nom ont été pigé la semaine dernière. »

« Weasley Simmons, descend de cette chaise immédiatement, » lança le superviseur de la salle de dîner, se tenant soudainement juste à côté de lui. « C'est le dernier avertissement, la prochaine fois je t'enlève le droit d'utiliser une chaise ici. » Alors peut-être que Wes aimait se tenir debout sur sa chaise pour se faire entendre, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute; ses amis étaient à l'écoute.

« Une seconde, monsieur. Finalement, mais pas pour le moindre, n'oubliez pas que nous pratiquons la chanson numéro pour la Saint-Valentin également. Vous feriez mieux de vous souvenir de vos parties ou craignez notre courroux. C'est tout. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous faisons des chansons pour la Saint-Valentin, » maugréa Eaton alors que Wes s'assoyait sous les yeux attentifs du superviseur.

« Pour créer une atmosphère d'amour dans l'école, » répondit David, citant ce que le directeur leur avait dit la semaine précédente.

« Nous n'avons qu'à regarder Blaine et Kurt si nous voulons voir de l'amour, » commenta Charlie.

« Ne te plain pas trop, ça pourrait être pire. »

« Tu penses? Blaine et Kurt suggèrent des chansons ce soir. »

Les garçons grognèrent alors qu'ils jetèrent un regard au coup éprit l'un de l'autre. Ou peut importe ce qu'ils étaient, Wes avait arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre. Au moins, ils ne s'embrassaient pas.

« Eh, Wes, » lançai Blaine, et Wes sursauta dramatiquement.

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine! Bon retour sur la planète Terre! Comment était ton voyage sur Kurtopia? Est-ce que tu t'es amusé? »

« Tu es hilarant. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu tôt dans la session pour la rencontre public? Nous sommes en février. »

« Après le jour de la Saint-Valentin, nous commençons à travailler sur les chansons pour les Régionaux et ça, c'est top secret. Si tu prêtais attention quand je parle au lieu d'écrire des odes dans ta tête sur la couleur des yeux de Kurt, tu saurais. Je sais que tu penses que tous ces _freshmens_ ne survivront pas s'ils te voient chanter des chansons d'amour, mais tu vas devoir gérer. Choisis-en une pour l'équipe, mec. » Wes tapa son épaule pour mettre l'emphase sur sa plaisanterie.

Blaine parut sur le point de répondre lorsque Kurt se pencha vers lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Blaine haussa les épaules, dit « nous n'avons pas d'autres choix » et Kurt plissa son nez en faisant une moue, visiblement frustré. Lorsqu'il surprit les yeux de Wes sur lui, il sourit avant de retourner à son déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était vraiment exaspérant parfois.

Être Wes Simmons était beaucoup plus difficile que la plupart des gens le pensaient. Parfois, c'était comme s'ils assumaient que tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de marcher sur le campus avec David et paraître _cool_, mais c'était en fait beaucoup plus.

Tout d'Abord, il devait maintenir ses notes élevées ou ses parents le déshériteraient et il atterrirait dans la rue, ce qui serait la fin du Monde. En lettre majuscule. À ce moment, il devait déchiffrer les logarithmes et ça lui donnait des mots de tête et des pensées suicidèrent/meurtrières.

Ensuite, il devait garder calme onze adolescents, suffisamment longtemps pour arriver à faire quelque chose durant la rencontre des Warblers. Plus encore, puisqu'il était généralement celui en charge de garder l'ordre- David et Trent s'occupaient respectivement du choix des chansons et des questions administratives- ils assumaient qu'il était leur père et affichaient un bon comportement seulement s'il élevait la voix et ce, même en dehors des rencontres. Il était celui vers qui ils allaient lorsqu'ils avaient des problèmes et il ne les comprenait sérieusement pas. Il avait géré des crises avec plus d'empathie qu'il n'en avait.

Finalement, il devait de temps à autre appeler sa petite amie autrement, elle penserait qu'il l'oubliait, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, bien sûr, mais elle devait comprendre que passer tout son temps entouré par des garçons avait en quelque sorte l'effet d'éloigner les filles de ses pensées. Ça ne sonnait pas très bien. Il devrait parler à Blaine aussitôt qu'il aurait terminé d'observer les fesses de Kurt.

« Et voici le fan club de Blaine, » murmura David, et Wes releva la tête de ses devoirs.

Une horde de _freshmens _avait commencée à envahir la salle de pratique des Warblers, semblant mal à l'aise et nerveux d'être dans un lieu aussi sacré. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait la chance de voir ces murs sans avoir le goût amer de l'échec lorsqu'ils leur était annoncé qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi l'audition et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre le groupe.

« Yep et Kurt les a remarqué lui aussi, » répliqua Wes, jetant un œil à Kurt, lequel jetait maintenant des regards noirs aux nouveaux arrivants. Au moins six d'entre eux avaient la bouche entrouverte d'adoration devant Blaine, lequel était inconscient de tout ce qui n'était pas Kurt.

« Tu sais, je ne veux jamais être celui qui reçoit les regards noirs de Kurt. Il est plutôt effrayant, mec, » laissa échapper David.

« C'est assez facile d'éviter ça. Abstient toi seulement de flirter avec Blaine. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça? » demanda Trent avec un sourire en coin.

« Mec, je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, tu sais à quel point j'aime flirter avec lui, » répliqua David, le sarcasme évident dans sa voix.

« Personne ne peut t'en blâmer. Il est tellement délicieux. Je veux dire, avez-vous vu à quel point ses yeux sont verts? Et sa voix est tellement charmante! Je pourrais l'écouter réciter l'annulaire téléphonique et toujours le trouver merveilleux. Et ses cheveux, oh mon dieu, ses cheveux. Au début, je pensais que c'était vraiment étrange avec tous les produits qu'il y met, mais quand je l'ai vu sans, oh Gaga, j'en ai presque perdu conscience, » se joignit Wes, imitant la voix et les manières de Kurt.

« Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi, les gars? » interpela Kurt de l'autre côté de la pièce, les regardant de la même façon qu'il avait regardé les _freshmens_ un peu plus tôt.

« Non, » répliquèrent-t-ils simultanément avant de frapper leurs poings ensembles, amenant Kurt à lever les yeux au ciel.

Wes cessa de rire en voyant l'expression de Kurt avant de se rendre vers la petite foule qui attendait près de la porte.

« Bienvenu à tous à la rencontre publique annuelle des Warblers. C'est votre chance de voir comment nous travaillons notre magie pour devenir, disons-le, aussi merveilleux que nous le sommes. Prenez un siège là où vous pouvez en trouver un, appréciez le spectacle et _s'il vous plaît_, soyez silencieux. Nous avons besoin de toute la concentration qu'il est possible d'avoir. »

Wes hocha la tête vers David, lequel se leva alors que Wes s'assoyait.

« D'accord les gars, nous commencerons avec quelques échauffements et ensuite nous pratiquerons _All You Need Is Love_ jusqu'à ce que se soit _parfait_. Avec chance, nous ne répèterons pas le désastre de la semaine dernière. Je suis certain que les Beatles ressentent présentement de la douleur physique tellement vous avez massacré leur chanson. Ensuite, lorsque nous aurons terminé de corriger le blasphème de la semaine dernière, nous entendrons les suggestions de Geoff, Kurt et Blaine, concernant la chanson pour la Saint-Valentin. En position, s'il vous plaît. »

Leur échauffement habituel se passa aisément et avant que Wes le sache, ils prenaient leurs positions pour _All You Need Is Love_.

« Ça va être hilarant, » souffla David, pointant le menton vers la foule. « Je te paris un vingt qu'à la seconde où Blaine ouvrira la bouche, nous aurons une fous de fans rougissants. »

« Je ne parie pas sur ça, mec. Nous savons tous que ça arrivera. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de vous amuser au profit de ces pauvres garçons, les gars? » Kurt, derrière eux, s'était penché vers l'avant, se joignant aux murmures de leur conversation. « Je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a un faible pour quelqu'un d'inatteignable. C'est vraiment douloureux. Et ajoutez à ça que la plupart d'entre eux sont probablement confus parce qu'ils ne font que découvrir qu'ils sont gays et vraiment, vous êtes insensibles. »

« Regardez qui parle. Tu as l'air de vouloir les incendier avec ton esprit. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient aucun espoir. Blaine est célibataire, après tout, « répliqua Wes avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt fit claquer sa langue et fit un pas en arrière, affichant son air le plus _bitch_ pour indiquer que l'argument de Wes ne l'affectait pas le moindre du monde et que cette conversation était terminée.

Comme Wes l'Avait prédit, à la seconde où Blaine se mit à chanter _'there's nothing you can do that can't be done'_, nombre de _freshmens_ se mirent à le regarder fixement. Lorsqu'il atteignit le refrain, Wes commença à être distrait par leurs murmures excités. Il y en avait un en particulier qui avait un regard presque maniaque dans les yeux. Wes aurait été effrayé s'il avait été Blaine.

« Ton frère est _cinglé_, » murmura Henry à Eaton avant qu'ils ne recommencent la chanson.

Alors l'admirateur psychotique aux cheveux bouclés était mini-Eaton. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Wes n'Avait pas vu un tel regard de dévotion chez quelqu'un depuis que Kurt avait été transféré. Si Wes ne demandait pas à Blaine comme c'était de préférer les garçons, il devrait lui demander comment il faisait pour que tout le monde dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres tombent amoureux de lui. Bien sûr, Blaine semblait réellement apprécier l'attention, ce qui était loin d'être une surprise.

Blaine salua après la troisième et dernière fois, lorsqu'ils reçurent des applaudissements inattendus. David du leur dire d'arrêter d'applaudir pour qu'ils puissent continuer avec leur horaire. Aussitôt qu'ils purent quitter leurs positions, Kurt recula jusqu'aux côtés de Blaine, jetant une fois de plus un regard noir vers la foule. Les Warblers se dispersèrent dans la salle, laissant de l'espace à Geoff pour qu'il peur présente la prochaine chanson qu'il pensait qu'ils devraient faire.

Au moment où Wes reconnut _Heartless_, il se mit à espérer vraiment fort que Kurt ou Blaine n'aurait pas dépassé les bornes parce qu'autrement, ils auraient à faire cette chanson. C'était bon, ce n'était pas le problème. Ce dernier était que la chanson était vraiment dépressive et le spectacle était sensé être à propos de la promotion de l'amour et du bonheur. Il échangea un regard avec David et Trent, tous les deux semblaient penser la même chose. Ils auraient une tonne d'explications à fournir s'ils choisissaient cette chanson.

« Bien, merci Geoff, » dit Trent une fois que le garçon eut terminé de chanter avec tant d'émotions que c'était douloureux à regard. « Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit don tu as besoin de parler, nous sommes là pour toi, d'accord? _Quoi que ce soit_. Blaine, c'est ton tour. »

Lorsque Kurt se leva au même moment que lui, Wes vit David enfouir son visage dans sa main, désespéré. Il essaya de conserva une expression neutre, mais lui aussi voulait sauter en bas du toit de Dalton.

« En fait, si ça va pour tout le monde, Kurt et moi avons travaillé un duo. Est-ce que c'est correct? » demanda Blaine avec hésitation, regardant tour à tour les membres du conseil.

« Oui, peu importe, juste…faites-le. » Au point où ils en étaient, il n'y avait rien que Wes pouvait dire sans que ce soit offensant. Sa patience devenait très mince avec ces deux-là. Wes espérait que la théorie de David selon laquelle ils ne faisaient que prétendre ne pas sortir ensemble était vraie, autrement il aurait à les enfermer dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus ni célibataires ni puceaux.

Les grognements qui envahirent la pièce lorsqu'ils reconnurent le Medley _Elephant Love_ couvrirent presque leurs voix durant un moment. Wes devait leur donner des points pour la qualité de leur performance. Ils étaient en harmonie et leur chorégraphie était très semblable à celle du fil,, au point où Blaine grimpa sur le dossier du sofa comme le faisait Christian sur le dôme en verre dans le film, alors que Kurt lui sait de descendre comme le faisait Satine.

C'était tristement adorable à regarder; même Wes, avec toute son irritation et son exaspération envers eux, devait l'admettre. Blaine semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et Kurt brillait littéralement de joie alors qu'il chantait avec Blaine. C'était comme s'il était vraiment lui-même à ce moment, sans aucune inquiétude autre que son partenaire et la musique. Durant un moment fugace, Wes pensait qu'ils pourraient s'embrasser et finalement mettre fin à toute la tension sexuelle qui rendait tout le monde fut, mais ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque leurs bouches ne furent qu'à un pouce l'une de l'autre, avant de se reculer et de saluer.

« Hum où est-ce que je dois commencer? » dit poliment David alors qu'aucun Warblers ne disait un mot, les seuls sons venant de la foule de _freshmens_ amoureux; des soupires, principalement.

« Laisse-moi le faire, alors, » dit Wes en se levant. « Un : bonne performance, la chorégraphie était très intéressante et vos voix étaient bien. Deux : cette chanson est à propos d'une prostituée, vous savez ça, n'est-ce pas? Ça va à l'encontre d'au moins trois politiques de l'école. Trois : nous ne ferons pas ça, pas même dans un million d'années. Ce N'est pas une école pour filles et Moulin Rouge n'est définitivement pas quelque chose que tout le monde ici a vu. Quatre : trouvez-vous une chambre parce que je pense qu'ils peuvent voir la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous d'Uranus. Je pense que j'ai fais le tour? »

« …mec, c'est comme la pire planète que tu aurais pu choisir, » commenta Trent, et là seulement, le reste de la pièce éclata de rire.

« Est-ce que c'est un non? » demanda Kurt lorsque les rires s'éteignirent, une expression hautaine sur le visage.

« Oui, c'est un non, Kurt. La prochaine fois, nous commençons à travailler _Heartless_. Je veux que vous sachiez tous les paroles d'ici là. Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant. »

Wes quitta la pièce avant que Blaine ne puisse l'arrêter et lui demander pourquoi il était aussi rude. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il aurait besoin de bien plus de patience pour les lui expliquer et ce n'était pas le bon moment. Des choses telles que ce qu'on est sensé faire lorsqu'on voudrait des bébés gays avec quelqu'un avant que tous les deux ne deviennent incapables de la faire lever. Il s'enfuit également des admirateurs de Blaine parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un certain nombre de regards adorateurs qu'il pouvait supporter avant de commencer à s'ennuyer de sa copine. Ah! Hétérosexualité : 1; homosexualité : 0.

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait oublié son sac à dos que lorsqu'il atteignit sa chambre, un bon dix minutes plus tard. Avec un soupir désespéré, il tourna les talons et refit le chemin vers la salle de pratique. Le couloir y menant était désert; la plupart des étudiants prenaient leur repas et étaient retournés à leur chambre.

Wes s'était attendu à ce que la pièce soit vide, mais il entendit les notes du piano alors qu'il s'approchait. Ce n'était pas vraiment des notes; ça sonnait davantage comme quelqu'un qui frappait sur les notes, comme un enfant qui essayait de jouer. Wes ouvrit prudemment la porte et regarda instinctivement dans la direction opposée du piano. Il entendit des bruits de pas, davantage de notes pressées et puis un salut nerveux de la part de Blaine.

Regardant de l'autre côté, il il trouva Blaine assis sur le banc du piano et Kurt se tenant près de la fenêtre, regardant dehors comme si rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Wes le vit resserrer subtilement sa cravate et replacer ses cheveux.

Sans un mot, Wes attrapa son sac et quitta la pièce, sortant son téléphone pour texter David.

_trouve de l'eau de javel. nous avons besoin de faire stéréliser le piano. Ne demande pas pourquoi. _


	4. Chapter 4

Traduction the _**Five Times Kurt and Blaine Almost Got Caught**_ par **Fleurdelisee**.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq fois où Kurt et Blaine se sont presque fait surprendre<strong>

**4. **

« Pouvez-vous vous calmer, les gars? » dit sèchement Wes, jetant un regard noir aux Warblers excités. « Vous allez tout dévoiler et nous nous retrouverons soudainement face à la sécurité du campus si vous ne cessez pas de parler d'où nous allons. »

Eaton organisait une fête chez lui ce soir-là. Il vivait suffisamment près pour tous les inviter et ses parents étaient partis pour la fin de semaine. Ce serait la première fête des Warblers en plus d'une année. Ils étaient plus que dut pour une nuit débridée et un matin de souvenirs embarrassants.

« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas encore partie? » demanda pour la cinquième fois David, après que la salle commune se soit vidée pour n'y laisser qu'eux trois.

« Parce que nous attendons que Kurt soit près puisqu'il est celui qui nous y conduit tous, » répliqua Blaine, sortant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Kurt, lui disant de se dépêcher avant que Wes et David ne le sortent de sa chambre en le tirant par les chevilles. « Il dit qu'il est en chemin, » dit-il à ses amis lorsque Kurt lui répondit.

Kurt apparut sur le seuil de la salle commune deux minutes plus tard et Blaine déglutit lorsque son regard croisa sa silhouette. Il portait le jean le plus serré qu'il avait vu dans toute sa vie, agencé avec un chandail moulant qui rendait réelle son imagination. C'était à des kilomètres de ce qu'il avait vu Kurt porter à l'extérieur de l'école; c'était classe de la façon la moins voyante, mettant l'emphase sur le corps de Kurt et Blaine ne s'en plaignait sérieusement pas.

« Habillé pour impressionner, Hummel? » taquina Wes alors qu'il agrippait son manteau et commençait à se préparer à partir.

« Pour une fois qu'il m'est permis de porter autre chose que ce satané uniforme. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'amuser un peu. » Kurt leur offrit un large sourire et tira son chandail vers le bas, l'amenant doucement sur ses hanches, lorsqu'il capta le regard de Blaine sur lui.

« Tu vas faire faire une crise cardiaque à Blaine, » commenta David alors qu'il quittait la salle commune pour prendre direction vers le parking.

« Je pense que ce qui l'effraie le plus à l'instant c'est que son pantalon est trop serré pour cacher quoi que ce soit, » répliqua Wes de cette façon très exaspérante qu'il avait de parler comme si Blaine ne se tenait pas juste à ses côtés. Blaine avait lui aussi opté pour un jean serré, mais comparé à ceux de Kurt, il était lousse.

« Est-ce que c'est un pantalon pour fille? » demanda Blaine lorsque Wes et David eurent quelques pas d'avance sur eux.

« Il était à Tina, oui, mais elle a gagné quelques livres et ne peut plus y entrer. Tu l'aime? »

La seule réponse que lui donna Blaine, fut une petite tape sur les fesses, ce qui fit glousser Kurt d'une façon plutôt adorable. Blaine garda sa main dans une poche arrière de son jean jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la voiture. David réserva avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puissent ouvrir la bouche et, avec un grognement, Blaine s'installa sur le siège arrière.

Kurt mit Lady Gaga et menaça de les laisser sur le bord de la route s'ils se plaignaient, faisant dire à Wes 'oh, tu es féroce' à Kurt, qui répliqua avec un claquement de doigts qu'il avait définitivement apprit de Mercedes.

Lorsque Wes et Blaine commencèrent à lui demander s'ils étaient arrivés toutes les cinq minutes, il arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route et les menaça de les y laisser mourir d'hypothermie s'ils ne se la fermaient pas. Ils eurent dix minutes de paix avant que Wes ne recommence à nouveau, mais ce fut cette fois David qui le fit taire entendant une main derrière et en tirant sur son foulard dans une tentative de l'étrangler; Kurt et David se tapèrent dans la main une fois qu''il en eut terminé avec sa tentative de meurtre sur son meilleur ami.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la fête, Kurt et Blaine perdirent rapidement de vue David et Wes, qui se pressèrent à l'intérieur pour trouver leurs petites amies. Ce serait une tâche difficile puisque la maison semblait incapable de contenir tous les gens qui s'y entassaient. C'était comme si la moitié de Dalton et leurs petites amies y étaient.

« Alors, ils ont vraiment de petites amies? Ce n'est pas une quelconque histoire pour couvrir leur romance épique? » demanda Kurt alors que Blaine lui tendait une bière.

« Oui, ils en ont, mais je pense toujours qu'il ne s'agit que d'une couverture. J'essaie de les amener à admettre leur amour l'un pour l'autre, mais ce n'est pas un franc succès. »

« Je peux seulement qu'imaginer à quel point ça les rend furieux que tu les harcèles quand tu ne peux même pas voir à quel point je t'aime, » dit Kurt, un sourire arrogant sur son visage.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point, » répliqua Blaine, prenant et serrant sa main libre durant quelques secondes.

Blaine s'était inquiété que Kurt et lui puissent avoir de la difficulté à cacher qu'ils étaient soudés par la hanche, mais le nombre de personnes dans la maison allait leur rendre les choses vraiment faciles. Également, puisqu'ils étaient des adolescents et qu'il y avait de l'alcool, dans moins d'une heure, personne ne s'en soucierait.

Blaine se trouvait dans la cuisine, quelque chose comme trois heures plus tard, parlant avec certains garçons de sa classe de PE, lorsqu'un visage trop familier apparut dans son champ de mire. Il aurait dut savoir. C'était la maison d'Eaton alors les chances étaient élevées que son frère soit là. Une part de lui espérait que l'aîné aurait essayé de garder Caleb à l'écart, mas i n'avait apparemment pas réussi, et il était là, regardant Blaine comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Au même moment, Kurt entra dans la pièce et salua Blaine, lequel le salua en retour. Caleb rougit et le salua, mais il s'arrêta et rougit davantage quand Kurt passa à ses côtés et lui offrit son visage 'sourcil-levé-je-ne-suis-pas-si-impressionné' qui était sa marque de commerce.

« Eh, allons danser, » murmura Kurt à son oreille, son souffle sentant l'alcool. Il prit ses mains et l'entraîna avec lui, marchant à reculons vers le salon, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Blaine.

Le salon/piste de danse, sembla très différent de lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Les lumières étaient tamisées, la musique plus forte et il y avait davantage de gens, leurs corps pressés ensemble alors que l'alcool et la chaleur effaçaient leurs inhibitions. Kurt le tira plus près, ses mains allant sur les hanches de Blaine alors qu'ils commençaient à se balancer au rythme de la musique. Blaine passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurt, laissant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Quelqu'un est audacieux ce soir, » dit Blaine suffisamment fort pour que Kurt l'entende par-dessus la musique.

« Quelqu'un est vraiment sexy ce soir et je ne peux pas m'en tenir éloigné plus longtemps. D'un autre côté, ils sont tous trop saoul ou occupés avec les filles pour nous remarquer à travers la masse de gens. »

« Assez juste, » répliqua Blaine avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt pour un long baiser chaotique.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Blaine regarda autour pour vérifier si quelqu'un les avait remarqués, mais les seules personnes qui se trouvaient près d'eux étaient trop occupées à faire des choses similaires pour leur porter attention. Blaine aurait continué son observation paranoïaque de la pièce, mais Kurt commença à danser contre lui d'une façon dont Blaine n'avait aucune idée qu'il pouvait bouger. Quand Blaine en fit la remarque, Kurt rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en riant et attendit que Blaine s'arrête d'embrasser la parcelle de peau nouvellement découverte pour répondre.

« J'ai été chearleaders durant quelques mois. Ils m'ont enseignés quelques trucs. » Avec un demi-sourire, il poussa ses hanches vers l'avant et Blaine grogna, resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de Kurt.

Quand Kurt glissa ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans pour le ramener plus près, Blaine laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule, appréciant la façon dont Kurt avait leurs hanches les unes contre les autres et comment il les bougeait avec synchronisme.

Après un moment de délicieuse friction, lorsque l'esprit de Blaine fut embrouillé et brumeux et toutes sortes de bonnes choses comme ça, Kurt grogna de frustration et fit un pas vers l'Arrière. Blaine sentit le froid au moment où leurs corps ne furent plus pressés ensembles et il gémit presque à la perte du contacte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il à la place, mettant ses mains sur ses propres poches.

« Tes admirateurs secrets sont là, pour une quelconque raison enrageante. Si quelqu'un peut nous remarquer en train de nous frotter ensemble, c'est eux. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire. » Sur ce, il était partit et Blaine fut laissé seul au milieu de la piste de danse excité et frustré dans un même temps, deux émotions qu'il souhaitait ne jamais avoir à vivre en même temps.

Blaine fit son chemin à travers la foule pour aller leur parler, se disant que s'il ne pouvait pas prendre en coupe les fesses de Kurt et l'embrasser stupidement, au moins, il s'amuserait avec quelques enfants amoureux.

« Eh, » dit-il et ils le fixèrent comme s'il avait été envoyé par le ciel.

« Salut, » dit Caleb presqu'à bout de souffle.

« Je vous ai vu venir à la rencontre public. Est-ce que je me tiens devant de futurs Warblers? Vous feriez bien d'être bons pou prendre ma place! » plaisanta-t-il, les amenant tous à rire comme des adolescentes. Blaine vit quelques filles parmi eux et elles aussi semblaient assommées. Il n'avait sérieusement aucune idée de comment ça arrivait chaque fois, mais ça devenait lassant. « Alors, est-ce que vous vous amusez les gars? »

Cette fois, il reçut quelques réponses vagues et il retient un soupir, se demandant pourquoi il était venu les voir. Wes était seulement à quelques pas d'eux, il aurait tout à fait pu partir pour aller lui parler.

« Toi et ce garçon êtes ensembles, n'est-ce pas? » demanda l'un d'eux après un moment de silence embarrassant.

« Je ne fréquente personne, non. Pourquoi, est-ce que j'ai l'air de fréquenter quelqu'un? » répliqua Blaine, se réprimant mentalement de s'être laissé prendre dans leur piège. C'était un cercle vicieux, cependant, et il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu avec Kurt plus tôt. Ils étaient trop petits pour être remarqués. Ce n'était pas possible. S'ils l'avaient remarqué, il mourrait.

Il n'obtient aucune réponse, mais il vit les regards qu'ils s'échangèrent et entendit les commentaires murmurés et c'était comme s'il n'était point là. Alors qu'il regardait autour pour trouver quelqu'un- n'importe qui- à qui aller parler, il vit passer Kurt, lequel marchait vers l'escalier. Le garçon pointa son doigt vers le ciel et fit un clin d'œil avant de monter les marches nonchalamment.

« Eh, c'était bien de vous parler les gars, mais je dois aller… faire quelque chose. À plus tard, » leur dit-il rapidement avant de suivre Kurt, essayant de paraître naturel, mais échouant totalement.

« Ici, » entendit-il alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir du second étage. Regard sur sa droite, il vit Kurt assis sur un lit avec un regard aguicheur sur le visage.

Blaine entra rapidement dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda aux alentours une seconde ou deux et plissa le nez. Ça ressemblait à la chambre de son enfance.

« Je suis désolé pour le paysage enfantin, mais toutes les autres pièces étaient occupées, » s'excusa Kurt en haussant les épaules.

Blaine haussa également les épaules avant de traverser la pièce en trois pas et de se pencher pour embrasser Kurt. Le garçon le tira vers le bas alors qu'il s'étendait sur le lit, bougeant jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche l'oreiller. Blaine chevaucha rapidement ses hanches avant de maintenir son visage de ses deux mains pour approfondir le baiser.

Kurt les fit changer de positon- pendant un moment, sur un lit simple, ce fut gênant et inconfortable, mais ils prirent quelques secondes pour trouver une position confortable- et il embrassa encore Blaine, recommençant ce qu'il faisait avec ses hanches un peu plus tôt.

Blaine était à cinq secondes d'arracher les vêtements de Kurt lorsque se dernier se sépara brutalement de lui, se levant et regardant la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvrait. Blaine fut alors convaincu qu'il fréquentait un ninja ou quelque chose du genre parce qu'il n'avait même pas entendu de pas à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Caleb et sa horde de freshmens se tenaient sur le seuil, promenant leurs regards entre Kurt, qui se tenait à côté du lit, et Blaine, qui y était toujours étendu, leurs visages rougis et leurs pantalons ne cachant absolument rien aux regards- Kurt replaça ses cheveux, un froncement coupable sur son visage, avant de les pousser pour passer et de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'ai emprunté ton lit? » demanda Blaine à Caleb, essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour expliquer ce qui se passait. « Je ne me sens pas très bien et j'avais besoin de m'étendre un moment. Kurt était venu voir si je n'avais besoin de rien. »

Lorsqu'il vit qu'ils ne répondaient toujours pas, il se leva lentement et quitta la pièce, sentant leurs regards sur lui. Il avait le sentiment que le garçon allait renifler son oreiller pour des traces de l'odeur de Blaine et cette pensée lui fit plisser le nez. Il avait de plus grandes inquiétudes qu'un harceleur à l'instant, comme trouver Kurt et le tirer à sa voiture ou quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher de perdre l'esprit ou de se tuer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon oui... ça fait des siècles, je sais. Et je n'ai pas le droit à l'excuse. Disons seulement que pendant un moment j'ai eu la flemme de traduire, mais l'envie m'est revenue alors voilà. Je n'en voudrai à personne si vous ne suivez plus cette histoire. Autrement, le dernier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder (mais soyons quand même indulgent... c'est le mois du nano!), sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment dans la tête de Sam!_

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

Sam était plutôt heureux de voir qu'il avait réussi à trouver sa place à Mckinley. Enfin, dit de cette façon, ça sonnait davantage comme une réussite que ça ne l'était vraiment. Mckinley était en tout point semblable à son ancienne école. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques instants bizarres au départ, surtout avant et juste après qu'il ait rejoins le Glee Club- le duo avec Kurt et à quel point Finn était déterminé à le faire changer d'idée sur ce duo tant bien même que ça ne lui dérangeait pas- mais maintenant, ça allait plutôt bien.

Il avait également une petite amie très sexy et maintenant que c'était terminé entre Rachel et Finn, ils étaient devenus le nouveau couple le plus en vue et ça, ça faisait du bien. Passer d'un nerd d'une école privée à un quart arrière qui apparaissait sur la liste des Cheerios qui citait les mecs les plus sexy et ce seulement en une année, c'était quelque chose dont il fallait être fière. En gros, Sam était au sommet de son jeu maintenant qu'il était à Mckinley et il _adorait_ ça.

Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas dû au fait d'avoir teint ses cheveux. Peut-être que c'était vrai que les blonds s'amusaient davantage. au moins, maintenant que Kurt avait transféré d'école, son secret était en sûreté. Les talents de ce garçon étaient effrayants.

Il devait l'admettre, être populaire avait également ses bas. Il était constamment surveillé. Les gens attendaient qu'il fasse une erreur qui le renverrait droit au même niveau que les autres jeunes du Glee Club. Finn et Puck avaient de longues histoires sur comment ça leur était arrivé. Même Quinn, à un certain point, l'avait vécu elle aussi. Être au sommet donnait après tout qu'une seule voie où aller: en bas.

"Sam, tu le fais encore," dit Quinn au dîner.

"Quoi?" lui demanda-t-il, souriant en plaçant sa main sur la sienne.

"Je connais cette expression. Tu penses à quel point c'est cool d'être populaire."

Sam haussa les épaules, souriant toujours.

"Tu sais d'où je viens. ça fait du bien d'être au sommet pour une fois."

"Tu veux que j'aie pitié de toi parce que tu as passé des années dans une école remplie de garçons mignons?" dit-elle, l'agaçant gentiment.

"J'étais un nerd."

"Et j'étais enceinte, quel est ton point?" cria-t-elle presque. Quand Sam pressa sa main, elle se radoucit. "Je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches trop à ce statut parce que, crois-moi, ça ne dure pas. Bien assez tôt, tu vas être au bas de l'échelle et tu vas te prendre des slushies. Les gens viendront qu'à oublier que tu as frappé le pire intimidateur de l'école et être blond n'est pas assez pour te garder au sommet."

"Je sais. Laisse-moi l'apprécier pendant que ça dure."

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. C'était presqu'énervant de voir à quel point elle était douce avec lui et que lorsqu'elle se retournait ensuite elle devenait la pire garce qui dirigeait tous les autres. C'était aussi assez sexy. Beaucoup plus sexy qu'énervant en fait. Pendant un moment, ses pensées glissèrent à des endroits où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller, pas avec cette fille, et ensuite, il dut vraiment se forcer pour ne pas s'imaginer Beist. Un bain froid était de mise.

Un fantôme venu de son passé choisi ce moment pour apparaître dans la cafétéria bondée. Sam vit d'abord Kurt- c'était assez dur de _ne pas_ le voir lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce- et ensuite, il prit conscience de qui se tenait à ses côtés. Sam n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il reverrait ce garçon avant les Régionaux et spécialement pas dans cette école.

"Eh, est-ce que c'est Kurt?" demanda Quinn, souriant alors qu'elle s'étirait le cou pour voir au-dessus de la masse de têtes. "C'est lui! TU penses que c'est son copain avec lui? Ils ne le montreraient pas ici, bien sûr, mais il _faut _que je lui demande." Quinn se leva et marcha rapidement vers Kurt, lequel était déjà entouré par la plupart des jeunes du Glee Club alors que Mercedes le serrait étroitement contre elle.

Sam l'observa parler avec les deux garçons pendant un moment avant qu'elle lui fasse signe de venir la rejoindre. Il obéir et afficha un sourire alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la différence flagrante dans la façon dont le Kurt le regardait. Il n'y avait plus ce léger éclat brillant et c'était un changement qui était le bienvenue.

"Sam, voici mon ami Blaine."

"On se connait. Il était à Dalton," dit Blaine avec un sourire, serrant la main de Sam. "Tu te souviens de moi?" Sam connaissait ce regard. Blaine se moquait de lui.

"Oui, je me souviens." Comme s'il pouvait oublier Blaine Anderson. Cette époque là n'était que des jours sombres qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. C'était plutôt gentil que le garçon ne mentionne pas _comment_ ils se connaissaient. il avait toujours été un gentlemen, après tout. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, les gars?"

"On avait une journée de congée et vous me maquiez trop alors j'ai décidé de revenir ici pour la fin de semaine. Blaine a offert de venir également pour me tenir compagnie."

"Uh-Uh," dit Mercedes, arquant un sourcil. "Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que vous soyez dépendant l'un de l'autre."

"Nous ne sommes pas dépendant l'un de l'autre!" protesta Kurt.

"Vous vous tenez la main," fit remarquer Tina, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ils laissèrent rapidement la main de l'autre et firent un pas pour s'éloigner, essayant de paraître normal, mais paraissant plus embarrassé qu'autre chose.

"Est-ce que vous restez pour la pratique?" demanda Rachel avec un froncement suspicieux sur le visage.

"Oui, nous restons, à moins que tu nous interdisses l'accès à la salle de chant?" répliqua Kurt d'un ton qui signifiait 'tu-ne-me-fais-pas-peur-Berry' et que Sam devait encore apprendre à utiliser. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et pendant un bref instant, Sam réalisa que si Kurt avait été une fille, il aurait définitivement été la reine de Mckinley.

"Allez, Rachel, nous ne travaillons pas encore sur notre liste de chansons pour les Régionaux et mon garçon me manque," balança finalement Mercedes, croisant son bras avec celui de Kurt et souriant ce dernier.

"D'accord. Mais lorsqu'on réalisera qu'ils nous ont volé nos chansons, ne venez pas vous plaindre à moi," les avertit-elle avant de fuir comme une tornade. Personne ne réagit, comme toujours.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avant la pratique de Glee?" leur demanda Tina, et peut-être que Sam avait été plaqué un peu trop souvent durant les pratiques de football, mais il était prêt à jurer qu'il avait vu Blaine et Kurt échanger un regard rapide qui pouvait seulement être qualifié comme mal tourné.

"On va retourner chez moi, avancer dans nos devoirs et d'autres choses ennuyantes du genre."

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, BLaine et Kurt allant s'asseoir avec les amis de ce dernier et Quinn et Sam retournant à leur table, Blaine capta le regard de Sam et fit bouger ses sourcils avec un sourire moqueur. Des souvenirs de lits de dortoir inconfortables et de l'anxiété des premières expériences, de la forte odeur d'un autre garçon l'enveloppant entièrement et la sensation de mains rudes contre sa peau envahirent son esprit. Il dut littéralement secouer sa tête pour les chasser.

La main de Quinn sur son bras était la bienvenue et il se pencha vers l'avant pour l'embrasser rapidement, appréciant le goût de son gloss aux cerises. La douce courbe de sa hanche sous sa main aida à repousser les souvenirs d'une beaucoup plus vive, moins bien définie. Son doux parfum effaça le fantôme de l'eau de cologne de son nez et ses cheveux de soie lui firent tout oublier de d'autres plus drus et bouclés.

Des heures plus tard, l'instabilité émotionnelle que la présence de Blaine avait causée toujours en lui toujours fraîche dans sa mémoire, Sam se dirigea vers la salle de chant pour la pratique. Il pensait au rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Quinn plus tard ce soir-là et il y avait un léger sourire sur son visage.

Sam jeta un regard absent à travers la fenêtre de la porte avant de l'ouvrir et il se figea, la main sur la poignée, ses yeux accrochés à son téléphone alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était prêt à jurer qu'il avait vu Kurt et Blaine s'embrasser à l'intérieur. Fermant les yeux, il ouvrit la porte et les trouva assis, une chaise vide entre eux. Kurt regardait son téléphone, Blaine lisait un livre et absolument rien indiquait qu'ils se suçaient le visage quelques secondes plutôt. Sam avait vraiment besoin de faire vérifier sa tête.

La pratique était plutôt inutile ce jour-là. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à parler avec Kurt et son faire-valoir, et Rachel était déterminée à ne pas chanter devant eux. Ils finirent tout de même plonger dans la chanson, mais c'était davantage pour le plaisir que pourquoi que ce soit d'autre. Cependant, c'était bien de rattraper le temps perdu avec Kurt, puisqu'il était un garçon bien et puis, Sam était plutôt heureux de voir que Blaine allait bien lui aussi. Bien sûr, Puck laissa échapper la blague attendue à propos du fait que Kurt et Blaine serait couple, mais ils étaient si convaincants à le nier que Sam était presque certain qu'ils ne mentaient pas.

Le regard de panique que lui lança Kurt lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de chant lui apprit que, non, il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il avait, mais également qu'il devrait avoir peur de la mort s'il parlait de ça à qui que ce soit.


	6. Chapter 6

**1.**

Finn ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté d'aller magasiner avec sa mère et Burt un samedi matin. Il aimait généralement faire la grâce matinée, surtout qu'il avait joué à des jeux vidéos jusqu'à tard dans la nuit parce que Kurt et son petit ami - Oh gaga, combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'il _n'est pas_ mon petit ami ? - étaient certainement les meilleurs opposants qu'il n'ait jamais eu. C'était aussi assez bien de ne pas être frappé au bras chaque fois qu'il les battait, comme Puck aimait faire. En fait, il apparaissait que les écoles privées étaient assez cool et qu'il y avait des consoles de jeux vidéo dans les salles communes que les étudiants pouvaient utiliser à leur gré. Un moment, il les envia.

Mais il se retrouvait là, suivant ses parents à travers le Home Dépôt alors qu'il retenait ses bâillements et qu'il essayait de se divertir en touchant les choses sur les étagères ou en prenant une pleine poignée de clou pour les compter. Il pouvait seulement supporter pendant un certain temps une conversation qui comparait deux tons de blanc avant d'avoir envie d'utiliser une table à scier pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.

" Vous auriez dut traîner Kurt avec vous. Il aurait adoré choisir des couleurs de peinture et," Finn jeta un regard à leur panier, " des lattes pour le plancher. Je ne connais rien à ces choses là. "

" On voulait que tu choisisses comment on décorerait ta chambre, " répondit sa mère en souriant. " Pour Kurt, on attendra à l'été, lorsqu'il sera là pour plus de quelques jours en ligne. "

À la mention de Kurt, Finn ne put se retenir de sourire alors que lui revenait le souvenir de cette conversation abordant le sujet d'où Blaine dormirait. Si Carole n'avait pas été là, Blaine aurait pu se retrouver à dormir dans la voiture de Kurt. Burt n'était pas très heureux d'avoir le petit ami de son fils - même si Kurt continuait de le nier avec véhémence - qui dormait à moins de cinq kilomètres de lui. À la place, il avait obtenu le droit de dormir sur un matelas placé sur le sol de la chambre de Kurt. Burt l'avait installé lui-même pour être certain qu'il y avait suffisamment de distance entre le matelas et le lit. Ça avait été vraiment amusant à observer.

Ce que Burt ne savait pas, c'''ééétait qu'aussitôt qu'il était retourné à l'étage, Kurt avait déplacé le matelas plus près de son lit et que Finn était presque certain que, une fois tout le monde endormi, Blaine avait grimpé dans le lit de Kurt. Peut-être qu'il était un peu lent des fois, mais Finn n'était pas un idiot. Certaines choses étaient beaucoup trop évidentes.

" Eh, Finn, puisque tu vois tout le temps des couples, penses-tu que Kurt et Blaine en sont un? " demanda Burt alors qu'ils regardaient des machines à lavées. " Je veux dire, je deviens un peu rouillé lorsqu'il est question de détecter les signes, mais ils semblent en être un à mes yeux. "

" Hum, oui, ils en sont totalement un. Kurt n'arrête pas de dire qu'ils ne le sont pas, mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose à propos d'eux qui est plus que de l'amitié. "

" C'était ce que je pensais. Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas parce que Blaine est un gentil garçon, mais je veux juste... J'espère que s'ils sont vraiment, tu sais, _quelque chose_, ils essaieront de ne pas trop agir - tu sais, _câlin_, quand je suis dans les parages. "

" Je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront. Je veux dire, tu es son père. Je suis certain qu'après hier soir, Blaine est terrifié par toi, " commenta Carole.

" Parfait. Il apprendra qu'il devra bien se comporter avec mon fils ou autrement... "

Carole posa sa main sur son bras et sourit affectueusement. Finn regarda ailleurs, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds alors qu'il attendait que leur moment se termine. C'était toujours embarrassant lorsqu'ils agissaient comme un couple en face de lui. Ils étaient adultes et c'était _étrange_. Finn était soudainement très intéressé par les sécheuses.

Leur conversation précédente l'amena à réfléchir alors qu'ils continuaient à arpenter chacune des allés du magasin. Il repassait la soirée de la veille dans sa tête, allant même aussi que lorsque Blaine et Kurt s'étaient présentés à Mckinley le jour d'avant, et il voyait de plus en plus d'indices qui montraient qu'ils étaient un couple: certaines choses qu'ils avaient fait, qu'il aurait lui-même fait avec Quinn ou Rachel lorsqu'il était avec elles, mais auxquelles il n'avait pas porté attention auparavant. Il voyait maintenant de petits détails qui ne semblaient pas acceptables dans une perspective amicale.

" Quand j'y repense, je suis crois qu'ils sortent vraiment ensemble, " dit Finn une demi-heure plus tard. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils mentent à propos de ça, mais je suis certain qu'ils sont ensembles. Et nous les avons laissés seuls à la maison, " songea-t-il à voix haute.

Burt se figea net, regardant derrière pour fixer Finn.

" Tu ne penses pas ... "

" Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais il n'y a pas d'adulte dans la maison et ils sont des adolescents... "

" Je suggère que nous retournions à la maison. Maintenant. " Burt paraissait alarmé et Finn sut qu'il avait quelque chose qui amènerait Kurt à le détester dès l'instant où il l'apprendrait.

" Ne parait pas aussi alarmé, Burt, " répliqua-t-il, essayant de le réconforter. " Je suis certain qu'ils ne feront rien de pire que ce qu'ils ont probablement déjà fait dans leurs dortoirs. "

La réaction qu'eut Burt lui apprit que ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils fassent quelque chose dans leur maison, mais le fait que c'était qu'ils fassent quelque chose _tout court_ qui l'inquiétait. Eh bien, merde. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison fut silencieux et Finn pouvait sentir l'anxiété de Burt irradier à travers la voiture. Finn avait complètement merdé.

Finn sut que ça n'allait pas bien se terminer dès l'instant où ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Kurt avait mis de la musique qui résonnait à travers la maison, mais il n'y avait aucun autre son. Ce fut seulement que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon qu'ils eurent la conversation que oui, Kurt et Blaine sortaient vraiment ensembles.

Kurt était sur Blaine, assis sur ses cuisses avec ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches alors que Blaine était assis avec son dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Blaine caressait les côtes de Kurt, repoussant son chandail vers le haut dans sa lancée. Kurt avait ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine, sa tête rejetée vers l'arrière alors que Blaine embrassait son cou. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir ou indiquer leur présence, Kurt attira Blaine dans un baiser passionné et les mains de Blaine glissèrent des côtes de Kurt, vers le bas de son dos et puis à l'intérieur de son bas de pyjama, clairement en train serrer s'ils se fiaient à la façon dont les hanches de Kurt furent poussées vers l'avant.

" Kurt Hummel, qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire, exactement ? " dit finalement Burt avec force.

Kurt sursauta et tomba presqu'au sol alors qu'il se levait pour faire face à son père. Les lunettes de Blaine étaient de travers et il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour réagir. Replaçant ses lunettes, il se leva et essaya subtilement de tirer le chandail de Kurt vers le bas puisqu'il ne rencontrait toujours pas l'élastique de son pantalon.

" Je... nous sommes... vous n'étiez pas censé voir ça, " répondit Kurt d'un air penaud, ne regardant aucun d'entre eux. " Je suis désolé... " Kurt ne fit pas sa phrase et attacha ses mains ensembles devant lui. Blaine tendit le bras et prit l'une d'entre eux dans la sienne, la pressant.

" Allez Finn, allons vider la voiture, " lui dit sa mère, le dirigeant à l'extérieur de la maison en le tenant par les épaules. " À moins que Burt demande pour son fusil, nous n'avons rien à faire dans cette conversation. "


End file.
